


White

by amathela



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly thinks Veronica needs to have some fun; and at Shelly Pomroy's party, she's going to make sure Veronica does just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-series; spoilers for episode _1:21 - A Trip To The Dentist._

Veronica had already picked out the dress she was going to wear to Shelly's party. It was white; plain, simple. It wouldn't draw attention.

Lilly had said that she was none of those things.

After an extensive search of Veronica's wardrobe, Lilly had decided that nothing Veronica owned was suitable. One or two dresses, she had actually threatened to burn. So now they were in Lilly's room, Lilly dressed in shimmering red, while Veronica tugged at the hem of a plunging black dress that revealed way more than she really wanted anyone to see.

"I don't think it fits," she said.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "It's supposed to sit like that. You are fabulous, Veronica Mars. And one day, people are going to figure that out."

"Does that really have to be today?"

Lilly laughed like she had already won, and somewhere inside her, Veronica knew that she had. "Yes. Now stop fidgeting so I can do your makeup."

Veronica bit her lip. She knew she had lost; it had never really been a fair fight to begin with. Lilly got what she wanted, and if she wanted Veronica to go to Shelly Pomroy's party in the black dress, that's what she'd be doing.

But she wiped off a little of her makeup once Lilly had finished. She could be rebellious, too.

"There," Lilly said, once she'd finished applying her own lipstick. "You're gonna blow their minds."

Veronica privately thought that she had no interest in blowing anybody's mind, but she kept that to herself. It would only earn her another pep talk, and possibly another layer of eyeshadow.

-

"I don't know why we even have to go to to the party," she said later. They were already in the car, so it wasn't like it really mattered, but she felt like she had to say it anyway.

"Because I'm sick of you sitting at home pining over Duncan. It's been three months, Veronica. You need to get over it. Get out there."

"Two and a half months," Veronica corrected.

"See? That's exactly what I mean. Who cares how long it's been? The point is, you and Duncan are over, and it's his loss. You are going to find someone at this party, and you're not going to think about Duncan, and we are going to have an awesome time."

"Logan's going to be there, too," Veronica reminded Lilly.

Lilly looked at her. "Me and Logan are so finished," she said after a minute. "He was right. We were horrible together."

"I thought you two made a good couple."

"Yeah, and you also thought that you and Duncan were going to grow old together and have boring little babies." Lilly smiled wickedly. "Besides, his father was so much better -"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Veronica screwed up her face. "I still don't know how you could do that. He was your boyfriend's dad, Lilly."

"Ex boyfriend," Lilly said. "And so what? He's hot, and he's famous. And it's not like anyone's going to find out."

"It's still wrong."

Veronica had half expected Lilly to get mad, but she just laughed. "Oh, Veronica," she said. "I still have so much to teach you."

-

Lilly really did have a lot to teach Veronica Mars. Like how to have fun, for one thing. It was really too bad she couldn't tell Veronica the reason Duncan had broken up with her, but even she wasn't quite that callous. Still, Veronica needed to get over it. It had been three months - two and a half months, whatever. That was practically a lifetime.

It was time to move on.

But the first thing Veronica had done when they entered the party was to glance over at where Duncan was slumming it with some brunette (and Lilly knew that it was only a matter of time before he moved on to some other wide-eyed, innocent blonde), and Lilly had had to pull her away sharply. This wasn't going to be easy. Nothing worthwhile ever was.

After a cursory lap of the party, Veronica had gone off to talk to Shelly (and _that_ was something Lilly had never done before; maybe something to think about). And if Lilly happened to overhear Dick and Luke and Sean talking about GHB, she figured it must be fate.

"I'm saving it for a special occasion," Sean said. "And this isn't it."

Lilly wedged herself in next to him, downed a shot, and turned to Sean with a smile. Full power; this was important.

"So what qualifies as a special occasion?" she asked, her lips pouty and glistening. Sean was speechless for half a second, but it was enough.

"Do you have a particular interest in getting Dick laid?"

Lilly shook her head, careful to flick her hair just enough. "Sorry, but no. This is purely selfish."

"There's a surprise."

Lilly didn't bother to go the faux-offended route. It wouldn't have worked, anyway. "Just tell me what you want."

Sean shrugged. "Take them. I can get more."

Lilly smiled her thanks as she poured the vials into a couple of glasses. She downed half of her own drink before returning to Veronica. Fair's fair, after all, and Veronica wasn't the only one who needed to have fun tonight.

"Here," she said, handing Veronica the full glass.

"What's this?"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "It's Kool-Aid. What do you think? Come on, I told you we were going to have fun tonight."

Veronica looked wary, but she took the drink, and Lilly smiled. It was a step in the right direction, at least.

"Now, come on. Let's dance."

Half an hour later, Casey Gant cut in, and Lilly handed her friend over without complaint. Veronica seemed happy enough at the switch - happier than Lilly had seen her look in way too long - and he drove a Porsche. Definitely acceptable.

"God, Lilly, how many of those has she had?"

Lilly looked over at Logan, leaning against a wall beside her. He was looking at Veronica with amusement and something else Lilly couldn't quite place, and she rolled her eyes. "Just one."

"Just one?" he repeated doubtfully. "Come on. I know she's a lightweight, but look at her."

Lilly had been. And unlike Logan, she liked what she saw. Casey seemed to like it, too.

She shrugged. "What? I just added a little kick to it, is all."

Logan glanced down at her drink, and back at Veronica. His expression darkened.

"You drugged your friend?" he asked.

"Relax. I just loosened her up a little. She deserves to have some fun."

"Does Veronica know?"

Lilly snorted. "Oh, yeah. Veronica Mars, party girl. Don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on her."

Logan spared one last glance at Lilly. "I think you've done enough," he said.

Lilly left when he pulled Veronica off the dance floor. Let him take care of her, then. This party kind of sucked, anyway.

-

Logan really shouldn't have been surprised. He knew Lilly, better now than when they were dating. Hell, he should have expected it.

He ignored Veronica's disappointed shout and Casey's glare when he pulled her away. She raised her drink to take another sip, and Logan snatched it away, watching as her lips parted in surprise. There was no way, he reflected, that that should have been as hot as it was.

"No more for you," he said, and when Veronica pouted, he almost laughed. She reached up to grab her drink, and Logan downed it, setting the empty cup on the floor.

"I only had one," she protested.

"And that's all you're gonna get, so I hope you enjoyed it. Now come on, let's get you home."

Veronica crossed her arms as he tried to lead her away, and for someone so tiny, she sure put up a hell of a lot of resistance. After a minute of trying to wrestle her off the dance floor, Logan gave up.

"Dance with me," Veronica said, leaning in way too close as she put her arm around his neck.

Logan's hands went instinctively to her waist. "One dance," he agreed slowly, "and then we're leaving."

Veronica pouted again. "You're no fun."

"And you're too much fun."

She was also warm, and felt good nestled in his arms, and Logan tried to push those thoughts away with only moderate success. She looked like Lilly, and she pouted like Lilly, but she smelled like Veronica, and he tried not to think that that was what had him rattled most of all.

"Is that Lilly's dress?" he asked her.

Veronica smiled, and twirled. "You like?"

"I'd like you better out of it." Logan pursed his lips as he realised what he had just said. Veronica didn't seem to mind, and that was probably dangerous. "I mean, I like you in your clothes."

"Lilly says my clothes are boring. She says they don't suit me."

"Yeah, and Lilly's definition of 'boring' includes anything that's not her."

"She doesn't think I'm boring."

No, Logan thought, she wouldn't. Not when she could dress Veronica up to be just like her. He didn't want another Lilly clone. He liked Veronica just fine.

"I think the song's over," he said, when at least three more had played. Somewhere along the line, he had stopped counting.

Veronica just pressed tighter into him in response, and Logan's hands tightened around her waist. When she leaned up, he could almost see straight down her dress, and he tried not to look down any more.

"Come on," he said, but it was without much conviction.

"Just one more dance," she whispered, and now Logan could feel everything he wasn't looking at pressed against his chest. He let out a breath and pulled her tighter, and Veronica smiled up at him.

Maybe she hadn't had enough of her drink, or maybe Logan had had too much, because she didn't look out of it to him. Her eyes were clear and bright under too much mascara, and her lips were stained with colour, looking red and completely kissable.

He was leaning down before he could stop himself, and kissing her before he could try.

Logan knew he was going straight to Hell for this. But he thought it would be worth it.

Veronica's lips parted as he kissed her, full and soft against his. Her tongue pressed into his mouth slowly, firmly, and Logan's fingers flexed against her back as he deepened the kiss. She tasted vaguely like rum and coke, and vaguely like Veronica, and the latter was enough to push him way past the point of caring about anything else.

Veronica's hands moved up to his hair, and Logan groaned against her mouth. He pulled her away from the dance floor, pressing her up against a wall, dipping his head to kiss her neck. She made a sound halfway between a gasp and a moan, and Logan's eyes rolled back as he pulled her closer to him.

Heat was radiating off her now, and Logan sucked in a breath as her fingers worked their way under his shirt. They traced a line up his stomach, and Logan reached down to slide her dress further up her thighs, waiting for Duncan to come in and stop them, waiting for Veronica to push him away.

No-one came, and Veronica only kissed him harder.

Logan ran his lips across Veronica's jawline, catching her mouth with his, feeling her hands pressed against him. Kissing her was intoxicating, almost addictive, and nothing that felt this good was ever a good idea, but he wasn't about to stop. He ran his hand further up her thigh, teasing his fingers along the edge of her underwear, and god, if he was going straight to Hell, he was taking her with him.

Logan pulled back slowly, reading her expression. Her pupils were dilated, her cheeks flushed, lips parted slightly. She was breathing heavily, and he thought, _I did that._

"Veronica, are you sure?" he asked, almost expecting her to say no, not knowing what he'd do if she did. But she just nodded.

"Yes."

Logan let out a breath as he took her hand, kissing her once more for good measure. He led her down the hall, away from the party, and was already kissing her again by the time they nearly collapsed into one of the guest bedrooms.

Logan closed the door behind them and looked at Veronica, now sprawled on the bed. Her dress was bunched up above her knees, her hair fanned out messily underneath her, and he thought it was just about the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

He went to her slowly, trying to frame the image in his mind. When he woke up later and this was all a dream, he wanted to be able to remember this. He crawled onto the bed beside her, running his fingers gently down her arm, and planted a kiss, almost chaste, on her lips.

Veronica rolled over, reaching to unbutton his shirt, and Logan kissed her again, more passionately this time. He shrugged his shirt off to the floor, and reached down to help her when Veronica's hands fumbled on his belt.

He ran his hands up her thighs again, pulling her dress up past her waist, and Veronica sat up to wriggle out of it. Her breasts were pale, her nipples soft and pink, and Logan brushed his fingers across them, feeling them stiffen under his touch. He heard Veronica moan softly, and rolled them over so he was on top of her, holding her body flush against his. She was unbuttoning his jeans, then, and Logan helped her pull them down over his hips, kicking them off to the side of the bed.

"Veronica," he said, in between kissing her. He drew back to look at her again, holding her gaze. "Are you sure? Because we can stop if you don't want to do this."

Veronica shook her head, and at first he thought she meant no, she didn't want to do this, and he started to roll off her. But then her hands were on his waist, pulling him back down again, and she smiled.

"Yes," she said. "I'm sure."

Logan's boxers were off almost before she finished, his erection pressing into her hip. He leaned down to take her nipple into his mouth, feeling her writhe beneath him, and kissed his way down her stomach.

He stopped when he came to her underwear. They were plain, white. Perfect, just like her. Veronica lifted her hips off the bed, and he pulled them down over her legs, tracing his way back up her thighs. He kissed her neck, and her lips, bruising them with his, feeling absolutely nothing between them.

When Veronica arched underneath him, Logan slid a finger into her gently, feeling her warm and tight around him. He waited until she smiled again, softly, and let a second finger join the first, flicking his thumb gently across the bundle of nerves at her core, studying her reaction. He drew his fingers out slowly, then curled them inside her, teasing her clit, watching as her eyes flickered shut and she arched up and she came, breathing his name.

Logan kissed her againm then reached over for his jeans, pulling a condom out of his wallet. He rolled it on, and kissed Veronica as he entered her slowly.

"Does this hurt?" he asked her, and Veronica nodded a little, biting her lip. Logan stopped, and waited for her to nod before he pressed forward, groaning as he did so.

He had been close before they entered the bedroom, almost before he even touched her, and it didn't take long for him to come. He shuddered softly, pausing to kiss her before he rolled away, throwing the condom in the trash.

Veronica's eyes were barely open as he lay down beside her, kissing her softly on the lips. He reached down to pull the covers over them, resting his hand on her stomach as he felt her breath grow shallow and even.

-

Veronica awoke to the feel of someone pressed against her, in someone else's bed. She had a moment of panic before the memories began to come back, slowly at first. They were still kind of hazy, though Veronica could have sworn she'd only had one drink. Lilly had given it to her, and then Logan ...

Logan.

Veronica rolled over to see him looking at her, a faint smile playing across his lips. He kissed her, a gesture that seemed at once familiar and entirely new.

"Morning," he said quietly.

"Morning," Veronica said, returning his smile hesitantly. She didn't remember much after leaving the dance floor with Logan, but his naked body pressed against hers told her all she probably needed to.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice laced with concern, and Veronica leaned in and kissed him.

"Yeah," she said, and smiled again, getting used to the feel of it. "I'm okay."

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked, and Veronica nodded. She still needed to return Lilly's dress, but she could deal with that - with all of that - later.

"Later," she added, and leaned in to kiss him again. Logan rolled over so he was on top of her, their bodies intertwined, and Veronica closed her eyes as he kissed her back. Everything else could come later.


End file.
